Amor en el departamento 512
by zombisita029
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Sasuhina inspirada en la canción de La reyna del Texmex Selena, el chico del departamento #512. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran Sensei masashi kishimoto yo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.


Cómo cada día que salia de la universidad iba caminando hacia mi departamento en un viejo edificio recién restaurado, al llegar ala puerta suspire y entre en silencio esperando evitar a cualquier persona, ya no tartamudeaba pero aun me costaba mantener una larga charla con "desconocidos" pues en teoría los conocía desde hace tres años cuando me mude.

Al ir caminando por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor de inmediato oigo un silbido de un chavo castaño llamado Kiba que cada que me escucha abre su puerta y sonriendome me saluda junto a su perro Akamaru.

-Buenas tardes Hinata, que tal la universidad?.

-Buena tarde, muy bien Kiba-kun muchas gracias.

-Hasta cuándo me harás esperar mas Hinata-Hime, estoy loco por ti. - dice sonriendome divertido claramente por mi sonrojo

Niego muy sonrojada y bajando la mirada lo observo.

-Mejor debería darse una ducha para quitarse ideas tan locas Kiba-kun.

Me despido de el viendo su radiante sonrisa mientras sigo mi camino hasta que sin querer choco con un chico que al mirar se quien es al ver su mirada aburrida así que de inmediato le saludo con interés.

-Buenas tardes Sai-kun, como esta su dia... - digo viéndolo hasta que escucho la campana del ascensor al abrirse la puerta y de este sale la imagen de mis sueños.

Un chico guapísimo que yo quiero para el dueño de mi corazón, que vive en el departamento número 512, sólo el hace que mi corazón salte.

Debo de admitirlo que durante mis noches de insomnioy días de le echo millones de cartas que jamás le eh podido entregar más que nada por mi carácter tímido a aquel guapo chico del departamento 512.

Cuando lo tengo cerca suelo tartamudear tontamente por mis nervios, sonará cursi pero sólo pienso en el, inclusosueño con el noche y día.

Suspirando sigo mi camino hasta que escucho el grito de un viejo de nombre Kakashi que me invita cada que me ve diciéndome..."chica, ven a verme..." muy sonrojada niego con la cabeza y le respondo.

-No gracias pero no me caen los viejos rabos verdes.

Sigo mi camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente con una esperanza en el corazón de poder verlo y mi esperanza es correspondida cuando lo veo salir de su departamento el cual al verme me saluda con una sonrisa que sin saberlo el me conquista.

Mis dias son iguales al punto de caer un poco en depresión la cual disimulo muy bien a excepción de mi mejor amiga Tenten.

-Hina que tienes?

-Nada Tenten, por que preguntas?

-Por que eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupas, aparte de que somos familia y no soy la única que está preocupada pues Neji también lo está.

Al oír que mi primo Neji-niisan está preocupado por mi suspiro agotada pues no era mi intención preocupar a nadie, así que viendo a Tenten a los ojos le cuento todo sobre aquel guapo chico del departamento 512

-kawaiiiii Hina! Por que no me habías contado?.- me pregunta animada

-Pues..yo..no..sa..sabia..como

-Me da gusto que al fin te hayas enamorado pero dime que esperas para declararse Hina?

-Y si...si...no...le...agrado?

-Nunca sabrás si no te animas Hina, pero dime ¿quien es el afortunado?

Mi rostro se sonrojo y sonriendo recordé esos serios pero cautivadores ojos color negro onix.

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha...

Mientras volvía a mi departamento pensé en las palabras de Tenten y por que no decirle, de por sí casi no me hablaba así que si respondía sería algo positivo y si no lo hacía no perdía nada, asi que hoy por fin me he decidido a declarar mi amor por el.

Al llegar a mi departamento me quito rápidamente mi uniforme y me colocó un vestido blanco sencillo dejando mi cabello largo, abro mi cajonera y de ella sacó todas aquellas cartas que le eh escrito desde la primera vez que lo vi en aquella tarde lluviosa que me cubrió con su paraguas.

Saliendo de mi departamento muy nerviosa y con mi piel enchinada me acerco a su puerta y tocando lentamente mi corazón se acelera al escuchar unos pasos pero mi corazón se quiebra al escuchar aquella voz de mujer...

-A quien buscas?...

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin saber que hacer solté las cartas las cuales cayeron al suelo y sin dudar di media vuelta echando a correr rumbo a mi departamento.

La chica intento detenerme pero fui más rápida al correr y aún que escuche que grito algo...

"buscabas a mi hermano?"...

Que no le entendí y mucho menos pare hasta llegar a mi puerta y entrando a mi departamento deje caer esas lágrimas que ya no podían ser retenidas...

Me recoste en mi cama realmente desanimada vestida ya con mi pijama y un bote de helado de chocolate para animarme, si mi neji-niisan me viera con los ojos hinchados y rojizos seguro me regañaria por ser tan débil.

Mientras comía helado leia mi libro favorito hasta que escuche como el timbre sonaba, seguramente era Tenten para comer así que colocándose mis pantuflas de conejito fui directa a abrir aunque mi sangre se helo al ver aquella mirada penetrante y esa voz grave.

-No deberías abrir sin preguntar puedo ser un violador sabes?

-yo...eto...sasuke-kun...que...se...le...ofrece?.- pregunto nerviosa

-Vine a dejarte esto que Olvidaste en mi puerta.- me decía sacando de su chaqueta mis cartas para el

Mi sonrojo se elevó a niveles irreconocibles y cuando entendí mi mano hacia las cartas pero el las retiro rápido alejandolas de mi.

De pronto sacó un pequeño sobre de su otro bolsillo y lo extendió hacia mi.

-Leelo estaré acá esperando tu respuesta o pregunta...

Lo vi con la intención de sentarse en el suelo pero abriendo mi puerta hable.

\- Gustas pasar?.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Toma...asiento...yo...ire...a...ya...sabes

Lo vi tomar uno de mis libros que había en mi mesa de sentro de echo mi favorito lo cual se notaba por todas las cintas de colores que marcaban mis frases favoritas.

-De verdad? Orgullo Prejuicio, Darcy es un baboso

-No...no...lo...es

Lo vi rodar los ojos y sin dudar volví a entrar a mi alcoba para de inmediato abrir el sobre y sacar aquella carta.

"Querida Hinata...

Antes que nada gracias, lei cada una de las cartas que me has escrito y me siento indigno de tan bellos sentimientos pero soy egoísta y deseo tenerlos a mi lado así que quiero que sepas que me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma y te amo... te amo... te amo con todo mi ser."

Al leer aquellas bellas palabras sonreí y no pude evitar rodar los ojos al recordar que había dicho que Darcy era un baboso cuando el lo habia citado en esta pequeña, reservada pero hermosa carta.

Al salir en silencio lo vi leyendo cada una de mis frases favoritas del libro pero cuando noto mi presencia lo dejo donde estaba y camino hacia mi y sin decir una palabras tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso lentamente, el cual respondi sin duda alguna.

Al separarnos me sonrio levemente y acariciando mi mejilla hablo.

-Te gustaría conocer a mi hermana formalmente, seguro le gustan tus pantuflas de conejito aunque ya la viste hace rato...

La vergüenza me mataba y sólo pude abrazarlo para ocultar mi rostro en su pecho y escucharlo reir ante mi vergüenza.

Definitivamente amaba con locura al chico del departamento #512.

¡¡¡FIN!!!


End file.
